¿Que me pasó?
by OmegaSpyro
Summary: Un joven de dieciséis años, es convertido por los Unow en un Zoroark, junto a su nueva entrenadora deberá encontrar la respuesta a este misterio, pero tendrá que lidiar con los sentimientos de aquella chica.
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Qué me pasó?**_

Un día común había terminado para un muchacho común y como había sido un largo día junto a un pequeño Zorua, el joven se preparo para dormir pero antes hizo su cena y sirvió en un tazón gris, los bocadillos para su Zorua una vez ceno, se fue a tomar un baño con su pokémon, una vez ya limpios lavo los dientes del Zorua y también los suyos, antes de irse a dormir tuvo que estudiar unas cuantas cosas, pues él en poco tiempo, sería un cuidador pues sabía muy bien cómo tratar las heridas que un pokémon recibiera. Pero aparte de eso el muchacho a sus dieciséis años seria un entrenador de tipo siniestro que en poco tiempo llegaría a ser maestro y heredero de un gimnasio pokémon, la verdad este era un gran logro pues nunca creyó llegar tan lejos, una vez termino de leer un artículo. Se fue a dormir junto a su Zorua que lo dejo sobre una cama especial para pokémon, y así apago la lámpara que lo iluminaba pero antes cerró la puerta y apago la lámpara, durmió durante unas cuatro horas cuando despertó repentinamente a mitad de la noche y escucho al Zorua gemir así que lo tomo y lo puso con él en su cama para dormir tranquilamente, pero los ruidos perturbadores se hacían más frecuentes pero poco a poco, se fueron deteniendo y así el joven cayó en un sueño, despertó en un lugar oscuro junto a su Zorua ambos decidieron buscar una forma de salir pero algo paso frente a ellos muy rápido, ambos lo ignoraron el joven cargo al Zorua y siguió caminando pero fue entonces que apareció un Unow frente a ellos, el Zorua comenzó a gruñir al verlo, en forma de amenaza empezaba a ladrarle, el joven controlo al pequeño zorrito y comenzó a mirar detenidamente al Unow que era el Unow Z, y curiosamente el nombre del joven iniciaba con Z, fue entonces que más Unows aparecieron en volviendo al joven y al Zorua, el cual casualmente evoluciono a un Zoroark, y mientras ambos eran rodeados por estas criaturas…el sueño termino.

El joven comenzaba a despertar sobre la hierba de un bosque, de la región teselia, mientras se levantaba se dio cuenta de que su mano ahora era una pata de Zoroark, pero tenía cuatro dedos garra en lugar de tres, uno asimilaba a un pulgar y en su otra mano era igual, se levanto y comenzó a verse todo el cuerpo, casi se desmaya al ver su entrepierna pero al recordar que el pelaje de los Zoroarks cubría su entrepierna, se calmo. Pasó una mano por encima de su cabeza sintiendo una gran melena, miro a un lado y fue a verse en el lago que vio al voltearse, el agua de este se veía bastante calmada como si fuera un espejo, al ver que de verdad se había convertido en un Zoroark, comenzó a preguntarse si era un sueño, ¿Por qué se transformo?, e incluso ¿Dónde estaba su nuevo Zoroark?, el gruñir de su estomago lo saco de sus pensamientos.

― necesito algo para comer, vaya aun puedo hablar pero mi voz se escucha diferente tal vez porque ahora que soy un pokémon, suena algo más grave ― dijo el Zoroark

Cuando escucho algo, al mirar al suelo vio a un pikachu, lo cual era raro pues, en Teselia era muy raro encontrar un pikachu pero lo dejo de lado al parecer el pikachu quería que lo siguiera, sin dificultad entendió lo que decía, al parecer todos los pokémon se entendía aun que fueran de distinta especie, mientras caminaban el pikachu se había trepado hasta la melena del Zoroark, este le hablaba de que tenía un pequeño problema, pues tenía hambre y no lograba bajar algunas manzanas al parecer tenía dos pichus que cuidar además de otra pikachu que al parecer era la compañera del pikachu, al llegar donde estaba ese manzano el Zoroark ayudo al pikachu a tomar algunas manzanas, cuando las bajaron aparecieron una pikachu y dos pichus al parecer la familia del pikachu, una vez los ayudo estos se fueron.

― bueno, servirá hasta encontrar algo mejor ― dijo el Zoroark, mientras intentaba bajar dos manzanas, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió algo, si era un pokémon debería tener algunos movimientos, así que se concentro y sus garras empezaron a cambiar a un color negro reconoció esto como garra umbría, después abrió su mano y de está comenzó a salir una sombra y formo una bola, este por obvias razones era bola sombra, continuo concentrado y vio como sus brazos comenzaron a brillar en un tono blanco, reconoció este como tajo umbrío, y por ultimo sus brazos tomaron un color rojo.

― wow, tengo pulso noche, me será útil para defenderme y después usar la ilusión para confundirlo, olvida eso concéntrate en resolver como regresar a la normalidad… tal vez sea un sueño ―dijo el Zoroark mientras golpeaba el manzano con fuerza para después quejarse por el dolor mientras veía como el golpe en el árbol había hecho que el tronco de este se doblara un poco

― algo es seguro y es que no es un sueño ― dijo el Zoroark, mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo, así que decidió ir a buscar un lugar donde dormir para evitar que los pokémon fantasma lleguen e intenten hacerle algo aun que siendo un tipo siniestro no sería muy difícil enfrentarlos, pues aun que no sean muy efectivos harían suficiente daño como para intimidarlos pues mientras buscaba un lugar para dormir hubo algunos pokémon que lo retaron y al ver como su pulso noche los hacía retroceder de tal forma que dejo de preocuparse, porque lo retaran mientras avanzaba encontró un arbusto lo suficiente mente grande como para servir de cama y cubrirse con este aparte que con la oscuridad le serviría para pasar desapercibido, así fue como entonces se acomodo en el arbusto de cierta forma que se camuflaba y evitaba ser visto por otros pokémon, así se empezó a calmar hasta quedarse dormido, después de pasar la noche, empezó a despertar pero no quería levantarse eso era extraño pues al despertar él se levantaba, pero está ves no quería él prefería quedarse acostado en la hierba, esperando dormir un poco más. Pero su intento de dormir nuevamente se vio interrumpido por que escucho algo cerca de él, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una chica al parecer con la intención de capturarlo pero este uso su ilusión haciendo ver a la chica que estaba frente a un simple arbusto mientras, el Zoroark subía a un árbol que tenia al lado para esconderse y evitarla, al hacerlo está cayó en la trampa.

― rayos, perdí al Zoroark ― dijo la chica, de piel clara, ojos cafés, cuerpo esbelto, cabello castaño, atributos medianos [sabemos a qué me refiero], y una falda algo corta con una blusa blanca con un suéter azul, mientras está se retiraba del lugar pero mientras se retiraba de entre los árboles un Emboar salió al parecer molesto y actuaba de manera que parecía estar defendiendo su territorio, así que con un lanzallamas trato de quemar a la chica, pero está logro evitarlo a tiempo pero mientras corría, cayó al cuelo sintiendo un dolor de su tobillo, antes de que el Emboar cargara un puño fuego, la chica dio un grito de auxilio y el Zoroark, que ahora al parecer no le importaba lo que pasaba, decidió ayudarla dio un salto e intercepto el puño fuego con un tajo umbrío, haciéndolo retroceder pues el impacto creó una nube de humo, después uso una garra umbría contra el Emboar y para hacerlo retroceder uso un potente pulso noche, en ese momento se calmaron y empezaron a hablar.

La chica de al parecer diecisiete años, veía como es que ese Zoroark la defendió y que hablaba con el Emboar que resulto ser hembra y con un Tepig que cuidar, al saber esto el Zoroark solo se dio vuelta y hablo con la chica.

― creyó que intentabas llevarte a su Tepig, además invadiste su territorio ― dijo el Zoroark, con su mirada penetrante y de zorro travieso y malo

― wow, puedes hablar ― dijo la chica

― larga historia ahora permíteme llevarte a casa ― respondió el Zoroark

― claro que puedes, pero no puedo levantarme creo que me torcí el tobillo ― hablo la muchacha

― bien te cargaré, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? ― dijo el Zoroark mientras cargaba a la chica

― soy Alia, un placer ― dijo con una sonrisa que le gustaba al Zoroark

― el placer es mío, supongo que vives fuera del bosque ¿no?, dime hacia donde ― respondió Zoroark

Alia, estuvo guiando al Zoroark que la ayudaba hasta que llegaron a su casa, y con el botiquín de primeros auxilios el Zoroark con las instrucciones de Alia, vendo su tobillo y la dejó sentada en el sillón de la sala. El Zoroark se ofreció para cuidarla y ayudarla mientras se mejoraba su tobillo, y así fue por cuatro días el Zoroark se había hecho buen amigo de Alia y cada vez que los veían juntos creían que ese Zoroark era suyo, por lo tanto los desafiaban, pero rechazaban el reto pues solo caminaban para conocerse y también para que el tobillo de Alia gane fuerza y pueda caminar normalmente, pero como llegaban a insultar a Alia por no querer pelear, el Zoroark reaccionaba de tal forma que terminaba peleando solo para defender a su amiga, uno de esos días les toco enfrentar a un tipo, que al parecer tenia cierto interés en Alia la reto e hicieron una apuesta, si Zoroark perdía contra el Blaziken de ese sujeto ella, tendría que tener relaciones con el sujeto. La pelea era bastante impresionante pues Zoroark era hábil aparte de que sus ataques eran fuertes, y el Blaziken tenía buena precisión y velocidad, pero al intentar usar patada salto el Zoroark, logro evitarlo por muy poco para usar una garra umbría y después tajo umbrío, una vez que tenia distancia uso pulso noche haciendo que el Blaziken se estrellara contra una pared, cayendo debilitado.

― eso te enseñara a no meterte con mi entrenadora, ahora cumple tu parte de la apuesta, no te volverás a acercarte a ella ni si quiera la mires, sino yo mismo te daré una lección que no olvidaras ― dijo Zoroark en tono amargo y molesto además junto a sus colmillos y sus fuertes ataques intimidarían a muchos

― está bien, está bien no me acerco a tu novia, vámonos Blaziken ― dijo el muchacho, que ayudaba a su Blaziken para llevarlo a un centro pokémon

― ¿Qué fue eso? ― dijo el Zoroark confundido

― como vio como me defendías, pues creyó que soy tu novia ― respondió Alia

― eso no se puede, soy un pokémon ( _no del todo)_ un amigo de los humanos ― dijo el Zoroark

― de hecho no del todo, hay algunos entrenadores que hasta llegan a casarse con sus pokémon, de hecho tengo un amigo que tiene como novia una Lopunny, también conozco a una chica que está casada con un Lucario, no es muy común pero se puede, además como que ¿soy tu entrenadora? ― explico Alia

― pues, en si lo eres se podría decir me encariñe contigo y por eso te considero mi entrenadora, quiero quedarme contigo me agradas a demás eres una gran amiga seré tu pokémon, pero sin pokebolas ― dijo Zoroark

― está bien nada de pokebolas, vamos a casa zorrito feroz ― dijo Alia en tono de broma mientras que Zoroark solo asintió

Ambos caminaron hasta que llegaron a casa, y pues decidieron hablar un poco mientras preparaban algo para comer, al parecer Alia había crecido rodeada de dinero, ignorancia, arrogancia, ordenes, formalidades y largo etcétera, cuando cumplió dieciséis obtuvo suficiente dinero aparte de que trabajaba después de unas clases, combatía con su pokémon Snivy, pero al parecer un día le quitaron el pokémon, desde entonces había estado buscando un nuevo amigo, hasta que encontró a Zoroark ella, varias veces se entristecía.

― técnicamente soy tu primer pokémon ¿no? ― dijo Zoroark, mientras se recargaba en una pared con brazos y piernas cruzadas

― técnicamente sí, pero me alegro de tener a alguien como tu conmigo ― dijo Alia mientras abrazaba a Zoroark

Una vez dejaron de hablar se sentaron en el sillón donde mientras veían la televisión, ambos comían lo que habían preparado y así estuvieron durante unas cuantas horas, hasta que llegaron las cuatro de la tarde, y Alia fue a ponerse otra cosa una vez bajo vestía un traje de sirviente, y le dijo a Zoroark que cuidara la casa mientras no estaba pero no fue así el Zoroark se negó a dejarla sola así que se levanto limpio un poco la casa, y se fue con ella a pesar de las quejas de Alia.

― soy tu pokémon, un amigo, alguien que siempre estará contigo en buenas y malas además que tal y si no se… te asaltan si voy no creo que intenten nada mírame si soy un zorro gigante con ataques bastante fuertes y además de que he visto como algunos otros se sienten intimidados con mi mirada ― dijo el Zoroark seriamente

― _(rayos, ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada penetrante y de chico malo?)_ bien tu ganas vámonos ― respondió Alia

Ambos caminaron hasta una casa color gris, con grandes ventanales, si por fuera era impresionante por dentro era aun más, pues la sala era extensa, al igual que la zona de la cocina, y en una habitación del lugar había varias cosas al parecer antiguas podría ser que los propietarios de está ´´mansión´´ fueran paleontólogos pues varias de esas antigüedades podrían valer mucho dinero, una vez el pequeño tour que la jefa de Alia le dio al Zoroark después se les dio las tareas a cada uno y al parecer la jefa se aseguraba de que ambos estuvieran alejados, pero el Zoroark comenzó a ponerse de molesto arruinando algo de la pintura de la casa pues desde que se transformo en pokémon y al pasar mucho tiempo con Alia, sentía que era su deber protegerla de todo o todos que le hicieran daño y al ver como sonrió la señora al intentar separar a los dos el Zoroark comenzó a dejar sus garras marcadas en la pared y al ver como daña la pintura, iba a reprender al Zoroark, con ayuda de un Gotitelle pero antes de que le diera una orden a su pokémon el Zoroark preparo su pulso noche demostrando que no le importaba lo que ella fuera a hacer, ni si quiera una amenaza pudo intimidar a ese agresivo pokémon la señora mejor se retiro sin decir nada el Gotitelle se quedó vigilando a esos dos, pero Zoroark lanzo fuera de la habitación donde ayudaba a Alia fue entonces que el Gotitelle comenzó a considerar al Zoroark como su rival al ver cómo era imposible intimidarlo, la verdad Zoroark daba miedo su mirada penetrante de chico malo, el tono rojizo que adquiría al molestarse o preparar un pulso noche. Algo era seguro y es que ese Zoroark no se apartaría de su entrenadora.

 **Aquí dejo el primer cap. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, no se preocupen el fic de alpha and omega, volverá pero con más cap. Y un poco más seguidos, otra cosa ¿les gustaría salir en el fic?, déjeme por comentario, o PM, el pokémon con sus movimientos, NO puede ser legendario, si quieren. Soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_¿Por qué lo Hiciste?_**

Después de pasar unas tres horas trabajando Zoroark, y Alia se fueron a casa, durante el camino a casa Alia le confesó algo a Zoroark, y eso era un secreto que una amiga de ella sabía solamente esa amiga de Alia.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con que te toca? ― pregunto el pokémon

― así es, esa señora cuando tiene la oportunidad… pasa sus manos por mis partes ― respondió la chica

En ese momento el Zoroark, camino hasta que encontró un centro pokémon donde usando uno de los teléfonos que había ahí, llamo e informo a las autoridades pues eso era ilegal, es acoso sexual, después de informar les dieron instrucciones de ir a casa donde los buscarían para hacer algunas preguntas y después necesitarían que llevaran al oficial con la señora para arrestarle. Y eso hicieron una vez en casa prepararon la cena y se sentaron en el sillón mientras miraban la televisión y comían su cena una vez terminaron y de haber dejado los platos limpios se quedaron mirando la televisión por un rato más hasta que Zoroark, noto que Alia se había quedado dormida en su hombro.

Zoroark la cargo entre sus brazos, apago la tele y subió con Alia para dormir, una vez dejo a Alia en su habitación Zoroark se fue a la suya que estaba a un lado así que se sentó en la cama, miro sus manos y comenzó a preguntarse.

― ¿Por qué me paso algo así?, ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que pasara? Mejor lo consulto con la almohada, debo despejarme pasaron muchas cosas en un solo día ― dijo Zoroark mientras se acostaba de forma que su cara era iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna, entonces cayó en un profundo sueño el cual fue raro, pues despertó en la misma habitación donde fue convertido en Zoroark, pero en lugar de ver a todos los Unow unidos solo vio al Unow Z el cual parecía hablarle y decirle que él siempre fue un pokémon, que hubo un extraño suceso y nació como un humano.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ― pregunto Zoroark

― lo averiguaras por el momento te dejare tienes algo con que cumplir ― respondió el Unow, desapareciendo y Zoroark despertó repentina mente sin moverse de su posición cuando escucho la voz de Alia, al voltearse la vio en la entrada de la habitación con su vestido para dormir.

― Zoroark… am p-podría d-dormir contigo ― pregunto la chica

― ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? ―

― es… am l-le tengo miedo a la oscuridad no, me gusta dormir sola ― dijo Alia, y Zoroark se levanto de la cama y la dejo pasar a la habitación después cerró la puerta

― ¿Por qué cierras la puerta? ― pregunto Alia

― la verdad, hubo un tiempo en que espiaba a la gente y en muchas ocasiones las personas tenían películas de terror, o estaban jugando ese tipo de juegos por la noche y pues cuando era hora de irme a dormir, me encerraba en un arbusto, con la puerta hago algo parecido ― dijo Zoroark, avergonzado por su temor e inventando una historia falsa, pero Alia solo lo tomo de la pata y lo llevo hasta la cama donde durmieron muy tranquilos. Al siguiente día Zoroark despertó y sentía que algo le tomaba la cadera, al ver que era vio que se trataban de las manos de Alia, al mirar atrás sin despertarla vio que lo abrazaba de tal forma que la gran melena roja le serbia de almohada Zoroark prefirió quedarse aun acostado, para no despertarla pues era la primera vez que dormía con una chica y no quería arruinarle el sueño, pero Alia se movió soltando a Zoroark, así que se levanto y sin hacer ruido fue a preparar el desayuno para llevárselo a la cama.

― vaya, desayuno en la cama gracias zorrito feroz ― dijo Alia mientras se sentaba y junto a ella Zoroark comían el desayuno, el día había iniciado bien ambos veían la televisión mientras desayunaban

― espera, tienes algo en el hocico ― dijo Alia con algo entre manos

― ¿Dónde? ― pregunto el pokémon

― justo aquí ― dijo Alia mientras dio un rápido beso en la mejilla del Zoroark, al recibir el beso Zoroark no dijo nada y aparto la mirada, mientras Alia soltó una risita

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nervios? ― dijo Alia con una mirada picara

― n-no, s-solo ― tartamudeaba Zoroark

― ¿en serio es la primera vez que una chica te besa? Eres un Zoroark asumo que tienes a muchas otras Zoroark babeando por ti ― dijo Alia, algo sonrojada

― bueno, dejémoslo así vamos ¿Qué no tienes que ir a clase? ― pregunto el pokémon

― no tonto, es sábado no hay clases ― dijo Alia riendo un poco mientras hablaba

― ya pasó una semana, el tiempo vuela, en ese caso ¿Qué quieres hacer? ― pregunto Zoroark curioso y Alia solo le dio una mirada picara

Ambos, fueron a visitar a una amiga de Alia que vivía en ciudad arenisca tardaron toda la mañana en llegar cruzar ciudad negra, y las rutas pues había muchos que los retaban a un combate por lo tanto era tardado llegar pero lograron llegar a la una de la tarde. Así que Alia junto con Zoroark entraron a una casa donde vivía su amiga pero hubo algo que dejo con ojo cuadrado a Zoroark, pues está amiga era la que estaba casada con un Lucario, que al verse ambos desconfiaron totalmente del otro; Al ver la rivalidad entre estos dos ambas los detuvieron.

― lo siento, Sara pero no confió mucho en él ― dijo el Lucario

― no creas que me agradas, porque no es así ― respondió el Zoroark, que intentaba evitar decir algo pero sentía la necesidad de responderle al Lucario, que gruño en respuesta

― ¿acaso quieres pelear? Porque puedo echarte a patadas ― gruño Lucario

― anda estoy esperando ― respondió Zoroark desafiante, mientras con uno de sus dedos garra le hacia la seña de acercarse

Ambos pokémon salieron fuera del lugar sabían bien que no era buena idea pelear dentro de la casa.

― deténganse, hay no ¿Por qué los Zoroark y Lucario no se llevan bien? ― se pregunto Sara

― no tengo idea, dejemos que se arreglen un poco mientras hablemos un rato sentadas en la arena ― sugirió Alia y Sara asintió en respuesta

Zoroark lanzo una bola sombra y Lucario la intercepto con una esfera aural, después de eso quiso usar puño incremento, pero se dio cuenta que el Zoroark no estaba cuando recibió un golpe en la espalda, Lucario fue lanzado por Zoroark que uso tajo umbrío contra él después de eso, Lucario se dio cuenta de algo que para él era raro pues además de que enfrentar a este Zoroark, por que usaba más la mente para formular técnicas, era que la aura del Zoroark parecía ser una aura de alguna persona buena de corazón, pero por él momento lo dejo de lado y siguió peleando pero en lugar de usar algún movimiento, trato de darle una simple patada pero Zoroark logro evitarla por muy poco. Fue entonces que ambos tomaron distancia del otro.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿No movimientos? ― pregunto Zoroark y Lucario solo sonrió antes de contestar

― ¿por qué no? Además algo me dice que tú y yo seremos buenos amigos ― respondió Lucario poniendo se en guardia

― no sé porque pero concuerdo contigo ― dijo Zoroark, también poniéndose en guardia

Mientras estos dos cargaron contra el otro, Alia y Sara hablaban mientras estaban sentadas cerca de la costa, con bikinis que les gustarían a muchos ambas se sorprendieron al ver como Zoroark y Lucario comenzaron a llevarse bien eso era algo que no se veía todos los días, pero tan pronto el combate inicio término con ambos poniendo bloqueador en la espalda de sus respectivas entrenadoras. Fue entonces que una pelota cayó cerca de ellos Lucario se acercó a está cuando escucho que lo llamaban, al mirar vio a dos pokémon un Arcanine, y un Infernape que al parecer era hembra, ambos lo invitaron a jugar con ellos.

― hey Zoroark, ven juguemos un partido con ellos ― dijo Lucario

― ¿Por qué no? ― respondió Zoroark, mientras terminaba de poner el bloqueador, después fue con Lucario y ambos se pusieron de un lado, Lucario con Infernape y Zoroark con Arcanine. Así entonces los cuatro se pusieron a jugar.

― eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, un Lucario y un Zoroark como amigos ― dijo Alia que llevaba un bikini negro mientras se levantaba junto con Sara

― si es algo digno de ver ― dijo Sara, mientras vestía un bikini rojo, cabello castaño y ojos amatista, además de que sus atributos eran medianos

Ambas fueron y se juntaron con su pokémon, y así todos se pusieron a jugar mientras la gente se juntaba a presenciar el partido de voleibol. Después de pasar la tarde jugando en la playa, anocheció así que Sara les ofreció que se quedaran a dormir y por la mañana pasarían un rato más en la playa, se fueran pues el siguiente día seria lunes por lo tanto, Alia tenía que asistir a clase y así lo hicieron todos se quedaron en casa de Sara, incluyendo al Arcanine, y al Infernape que al parecer decidieron quedarse con Alia.

 **Hasta aquí el cap. Antes una cosa para que no se enojen conmigo, en el cap. Anterior dije que si les gustaría participar en el fic, pusieran solo el pokémon así que solo incluiré los pokémon que me dejen, además no puedo terminar las presentaciones de los dos nuevos personajes que son el Arcanine, e Infernape por falta de tiempo, lamento esto pero calma bajen sus espadas, francotiradores, bazucas, lanzacohetes, metralletas a lo terminator, etc. ¡eh! ¡eh! Tu, si tu ese juguetito acá no, bájalo…**

 **Bien, gracias a todos espero verlos en el siguiente cap. Soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_¿Celos? Y ¿Dónde están los niños?_**

 ** _N/: El Infernape, del cap. Anterior fue reemplazado por un Onix ténganlo en cuenta, no puedo editar el cap. Anterior por falta de tiempo y motivos personales, y también les advierto que en este cap. Hay algo relacionado con la leyenda del pokémon Hypno._**

Zoroark despertó y hace dos semanas atrás Alia dormía junto a él y como cada mañana, Alia lo abrazaba así que en lugar de liberarse de ella, prefirió quedarse amarrado a ella pues durante esas dos semanas, Zoroark estuvo mucho más cerca de ella, pues mientras Arcanine y Zoroark combatían solo por diversión pasó algo con Alia estaba siendo asaltada, pero antes de que el sujeto lograra obtener lo que quería Arcanine y Zoroark, lo empujaron al mismo tiempo lamentablemente ambos se llevaron una herida causada por el cuchillo que el asaltante tenia, pero eso no les impidió usar pulso dragón y tajo umbrío en cierto punto del cuerpo del sujeto de forma que no lo lastimaran mucho pero sí lograron inmovilizarlo para llamar a las autoridades y se lo llevaran una vez hicieron esto, ambos se acercaron a Alia que al parecer se había lastimado, así que Zoroark subió a Alia al lomo de Arcanine y les dijo que se fueran a casa mientras esperaba, a las autoridades y cuando llegaron les hablo sobre lo ocurrido el oficial le dio la orden de retirarse a casa con su entrenadora.

― hiciste un buen trabajo, vuelve a casa con tu entrenadora, gracias por ayudar ― dijo el oficial y Zoroark obedeció así que se fue a casa

Al abrir la puerta Alia salto sobre él y hablo con él por el tono de voz, y la actitud aparte de que se notaba que estaba preocupada por él.

― calma, calma estoy bien ¿Arca´ le ayudaste a curar su herida? ― pregunto Zoroark mientras se levantaba junto con Alia

― sí, lo hice tu tranquilo amigo ― respondió Arcanine, pues desde que lo conocieron se dieron cuenta de que también tenía la capacidad de hablar

― bien vamos hagamos la cena, ya sabes yo cocino tú me das los ingredientes ― dijo Zoroark, antes de irse a preparar la cena Alia tomo la mano de Zoroark y lo acerco a ella al ver esto Arcanine los dejo solos

― escucha gracias por eso, tu y Arcanine me salvaron se los agradezco y mucho, ¿podrías agachar tu cabeza un poco? no te alcanzo ― dijo Alia, mientras se sonrojaba

La agachar su cabeza Zoroark recibió un beso en su nariz, este se puso nervioso y quiso seguir con el pequeño beso, pues durante todo el tiempo que ha pasado con ella le ha hecho desarrollar sentimientos por ella pero aun faltaba que esos sentimientos crecieran Alia, ya le llamaba la atención a Zoroark que se ha acostumbrado a ser un pokémon, pues al pasar la mayoría del tiempo en compañía de ella pues sentía la necesidad de cuidar y protegerla, fue entonces que Zoroark la cargo y la dejo sentada en el sillón y se fue a ayudar a Arcanine en la cena.

― te gusta ¿cierto? ― pregunto Arcanine

―¿Qué como supones eso? ― dijo Zoroark notablemente nervioso

― amigo te gusta ¿sí o no? ― dijo Arcanine firmemente mientras Zoroark se veía indeciso si confesarle que si le gustaba, pero al final un rubor comenzó a notarse atraves de su pelaje

― bien, tu ganas si me gusta ―

― me di cuenta, tardaste mucho en contestarme y estas sonrojado que Alia no lo note ― dijo Arcanine

― e-enserio ― tartamudeo el zorro nervioso

― mírate ― dijo Arcanine mientras le daba un espejo que tenía cerca

Al verse en el espejo se dio cuenta de que era cierto pues el rubor resaltaba, a pesar de su pelaje gris oscuro, Zoroark decidió continuar con el trabajo de la cena, fue entonces que ambos pokémon, siguieron preparando la cena. Y al estar lista se fueron con Alia para cenar todos juntos, después de la cena Zoroark y Alia se quedaron mirando la T.V. Arcanine, por su parte se había quedado dormido algo que incomodaba a Zoroark era que, Alia se cubría del frio con su melena roja aparte estaba recostada en su pecho, y en algún momento se había quedado dormida sobre su pecho, así que para evitar despertarla, se las arreglo para despertar a Arcanine y pedirle que apagara las luces y eso hizo, una vez hecho esto los tres se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente Zoroark se despertó junto con Arcanine, al parecer Alia aun dormía así que prefirieron dejarla dormir un rato más pues ya que era fin de semana no había, problema alguno con dejarla dormir un poco más así que para amatar el tiempo se quedaron hablando hasta que Alia despertó, una vez despierta ella se levanto y les dijo que se quedaran hablando que ahora ella prepararía el desayuno, así que obedecieron la orden de su entrenadora y se quedaron sentados, hablando y contando algunos chistes mientras Alia también reía por los chistes que ambos contaban. Una vez que comieron el desayuno salieron a un paseo para pasar el rato juntos se detuvieron en un parque donde se encontraron con algunas personas que buscaban desafiarla así que Arcanine y Zoroark, estuvieron peleando con muchos otros pokémon las peleas no eran, sencillas pues muchas veces estuvieron en gran desventaja pero lograron vencer a varios, de sus oponentes pero en un punto apareció una Onix, y un Seviper fueron los últimos dos que enfrentaron, ambos resultaron no tener dueño así que se quedaron con Alia como su entrenadora así entonces los cuatro se fueron a buscar un lugar donde pudieran descansar y tomar algo mientras descansaban y así fue encontraron un café donde además de atender a Alia también les dieron algo a los pokémon, pero Zoroark prefirió no comer nada por el momento pues vio algo raro al verlo bien se dio cuenta de que se trataba de aquel Unow con el que hablo. Así que lo siguió durante un rato hasta que llego a un callejón donde se pusieron a hablar.

― ¿Qué tengo que hacer para volver a ser humano? ― pregunto Zoroark

― ya te lo dije, tu siempre fuiste un pokémon nunca fuiste un humano, algo raro pasó en tu destino y naciste como humano, cuando en realidad eres un pokémon, dime algo cuando eras humano y veías pokémon ¿sentías ganas de pelear contra ellos solo por diversión pero solamente tú? ― pregunto el Unow Z

Al escuchar eso, Zoroark comenzó a pensar pues había visto muchos pokémon en su vida, pero en varias ocasiones había momentos en los cuales él y un pokémon cualquiera se miraban, de cierta forma que la mirada decía "quiero pelear contra ti", y fue entonces que entendió porque a veces le pasaba eso, pues hasta para él era extraño, mientras ambos hablaban sobre aquel asunto algo raro pasó pues de la nada un pequeño portal se abrió y de él salió Selevy, que empezó a revolotear alrededor de Zoroark y después se escondió en su melena roja y se quedo ahí un rato hasta que solo asomo su cabeza.

― Selevy te eligió, para que le protejas mientras busca llegar al siguiente portal, esa es tu misión proteger a Selevy alguien lo busca de nuevo, quiere su poder para controlar el tiempo, y tu puedes evitarlo, con la ayuda de tus amigos, y tus fuertes ataques te será sencillo hacerlo, así que buena suerte ― dijo el Unow Z que desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Zoroark miro a Selevy y este sonrió

― escucha si de verdad alguien malo te busca baja la cabeza, y déjame lo complicado a mí, ahora escucha bien no dejes que nadie, pero nadie te vea sino tendremos problemas, te llevare a la casa donde vivo, y tú te irás a otra parte cuando me necesites ve a buscarme ― dijo el zorro y Selevy solo asintió y se fue a un bosque que quedaba cercano

Zoroark, volvió al café donde Alia y los demás lo esperaban al llegar Alia pregunto a donde había ido y el solo hizo una mentira rápida, fue entonces que todos se fueron a casa donde como siempre Zoroark y Arcanine se pusieron a preparar la cena, pero Zoroark fue a preguntarle algo a Alia pero al mirar vio a Seviper, al parecer coqueteándole y haciendo cosquillas a Alia y esto no le gusto a Zoroark, así que algo comenzó a molestarle esto era algo que nunca le había pasado así que se regreso a la cocina, Arcanine mientras llevaba los platos sobre su lomo para dejarlos sobre la mesa y comer, pero al ver a Zoroark con una mirada extraña, al mirar a la sala vio al Seviper al parecer haciéndole cosquillas a Alia.

― ¿celos? ― pregunto Arcanine

― con que eso es, ¿Cómo me deshago de ello? ― pregunto Zoroark con tono amargo

― solo llévate a tu chica lejos de él, pero si el problema persiste tendrás que dejarlo así ― respondió Arcanine

― ¿Por qué? ―

― dos cosas, o ella se enoja y te deja de lado o te pregunta de manera muy directa ¿Qué te pasa? ― dijo Arcanine

Una vez la cena preparada todos se fueron a dormir, y como era de costumbre Alia y Zoroark durmieron en la misma cama, en la cual Alia siempre lo abrazaba así entonces pasaron la noche durmiendo, Arcanine se quedo fuera de la habitación de Alia y Zoroark, Onix y Seviper se quedaron dentro de sus pokebolas. Fue a mitad de la noche que algo comenzó a tocar la nariz de Zoroark y ese algo logró despertarlo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Selevy volando frente a él parecía estar algo nerviosa así que para calmarla se levanto y la siguió pues le dijo que algo la inquietaba.

― ¿Qué te inquieta? ― pregunto Zoroark en voz baja Selevy lo guio hasta una de las ventanas de la casa donde al asomarse vio a algunos niños fuera de casa mirando al bosque, algo que resultaba perturbador era que además de ser media noche algo miraba a los niños dentro del bosque. Al ver esto Zoroark se sentía intimidado y en un momento los niños voltearon a donde Zoroark y Selevy los miraban ante esto Zoroark cerró la cortina y la dejo así un rato, fue entonces que escucharon un aterrador chillido que despertó a gran parte de los vecinos entre ellos a Alia y a los demás, Selevy se oculto muchas personas salieron, junto a sus pokémon afuera ya se encontraban oficiales de policía tratando de calmar a los civiles pero muchos de estos eran padres y al revelar que sus hijos habían desaparecido los oficiales decidieron pedir ayuda a otros grupos de policía para encontrar a los niños, algunas personas se ofrecieron para ayudar en la búsqueda entre esas personas se encontraba Alia, y sus pokémon además también había más pokémon ayudando en todo este asunto.

― seré sincero un Zoroark como tú, nos seria de mucha ayuda ― dijo un oficial

― ayudaremos en lo que podamos ― dijo Zoroark mientras Alia, y los demás se acercaban y asentían

El oficial acepto que ayudarán en el caso, fue entonces que los formo un grupo así que Zoroark fue elegido como líder del grupo algo que él no quería pues ser el centro de atención de un grupo era algo que odiaba así que los organizo a todos, Alia iría con Arcanine, Seviper y Onix se quedarían cerca del pueblo por sí alguno de los niños regresaba y Zoroark se adentraría en el bosque donde los niños desaparecieron, al entrar al bosque algo lo inquietaba aun que Selevy lo acompañara dentro de su roja melena.

― si a mí también me da mala espina Selevy, pero ¿Qué crees que lo cause? He escuchado leyendas pero no creo que nosotros los pokémon seamos capaces de hacer algo así _(aun que yo no sea uno, no creo que sean capaces de hacer algo así)_ ― dijo Zoroark, recordando algunas leyendas que había escuchado

Zoroark estuvo hablando con Selevy mientras caminaban, empezaron a escuchar algo raro, fue entonces que decidieron adentrarse un poco más en el oscuro bosque, mientras más se acercaban más cosas escuchaban una vez legaron al lugar donde escuchaban los ruidos, se escondieron en un arbusto donde sería muy difícil reconocer a Zoroark y a Selevy. Al mirar tras el arbusto vieron algo que los dejo atónitos pues vieron a muchos Drowzee y a un Hypno al parecer liderándolos, lo que hacían era aterrador pues todos los niños estaban dormidos y al parecer los Drowzee comían los sueños de estos, pero Hypno hacia algo que ningún pokémon haría pero antes de que Hypno lograra tocar a uno de los niños, Zoroark lanzó una bola sombra que impacto contra Hypno, fue entonces que Zoroark uso tajo umbrío contra un Drowzee que se le acercaba, contra otro solamente lo pateo y con esta patada el Drowzee se levanto en el aire hasta la altura de su puño, que uso para golpearlo y evitar que Hypno lograra usar su hipnosis contra él, Zoroark no sabía que un Drowzee usaría golpe roca, un movimiento devastador para Zoroark pero antes de que este golpeara a Zoroark una esfera de energía lo evito. Al parecer Selevy ataco al Drowzee, fue entonces que Zoroark uso su potente pulso noche, alejando a todos los Drowzee y logrando que Hypno chocara contra un árbol al parecer no muy maduro, Hypno al parecer era más resistente de lo que parecía, Hypno intento usar psíquico pero si no fuera porque Zoroark uso la ilusión haciéndolo creer que se había quedado dormido, mientras la ilusión le permitía acercarse Zoroark corrió sacó a Hypno de la ilusión pues quería ver la cara de aquel, que se atrevió a intentar violar a un niño al recibir un potente puño en la cara.

― metete con alguien de tu tamaño pedófilo ― dijo Zoroark

Fue entonces que al quedar inconsciente los niños despertaron de su trance, así que cada uno se levanto preguntándose qué hacía en medio del bosque, pero Zoroark logro controlar a todos los niños y fue así como Zoroark los llevo de vuelta al pueblo, al ver a los niños los padres corrieron a abrazarlos, y llevarlos a casa pero no sin antes agradecerle a Zoroark por recuperarlos.

― soy un Zoroark, por que no protegería a unos niños ― dijo Zoroark frente a todos los padres realmente agradecidos por las acciones del zorro gigante, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Alia y Arcanine regresaron.

― por dios Zoroark ¿Qué te pasó? ¿de dónde salieron estos golpes? ― pregunto Alia preocupada pues Zoroark tenía algunos golpes y moretones aun que no se vieran tan fácil Alia lograba verlos, al igual que los demás

― ¿de dónde salió ese Hypno? ― pregunto el mismo oficial que los acepto como ayudantes

― el causante de todo esto, no creí que los Hypno llegaran a hacer tal atrocidad, parece que algunas leyendas son reales, lo vi mientras me escondía detrás de un arbusto, junto a muchos Drowzee al ver que Hypno comenzó a intentar quitarle algo de ropa a uno de los niños fue cuando lance una bola sombra todos me atacaron pero si no fuera por mi ilusión no hubiera ganado ― dijo Zoroark

― vaya, eso es muy serio enviaremos a algunas personas para capturar a los Drowzee y que los reubiquen, por cierto mi nombre es Mike ― dijo el oficial

― gusto en conocerlo Mike ― respondió Zoroark estrechando la mano con Mike

― vamos ha sido una noche muy larga, y debemos descansar y debo quitarte esos golpes y moretones ― dijo Alia

 **Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar mucho, y también lamento si el cap. No es tan largo como esperaban pero, por motivos personales he tenido algunos problemas, y no puedo hacer más pues creo que le quedan unos tres días a la historia, igual exagero, pero como sea espero verlos en el siguiente, cap. Ahora cualquier mentada de madre espero verla por PM, pero seré sincero no se me ocurría algo para alargarlo, como sea espero verlos en el siguiente cap. Soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Enamorado de una humana_**

 **Lamento mucho el haberlos hecho esperar tanto ya ni recordaba este fic, pero por que tenía muchos otros en los que trabajar además conseguí un pequeño trabajo por lo tanto ya no puedo escribir tanto como antes pues salgo quince minutos antes de las diez de la noche y cuando ya estoy escribiendo son más o menos las diez con cinco o seis y pues ya no puedo avanzarlos tanto como antes, espero que esto no sea una molestia para ustedes pues tendrán que esperarme un poco más, por cierto escena mature quedan advertidos, bien dejo de hablar y los dejo con el cap.**

Un día común Alia había salido de la escuela, para encontrarse con Zoroark, Arcanine y Ónix, afuera del lugar esperándola, al salir todos se fueron juntos pero Arcanine y Ónix decidieron entrar en sus respectivas pokebolas, quedando Zoroark y Alia solos pero en todos los días siempre hay distintos sucesos, y no falto el malo el cual pasó de un momento a otro, pues primero un Sawk y un Toxicroak empujaron a Zoroark y después ambos lo atacaron con un golpe limpio, Zoroark se separó de Alia para defenderla pero al hacerlo el Sawk uso a bocajarro, y Toxicroak uso veneno X, lo cual dejo aún más herido a Zoroark pero por proteger a su entrenadora este iba a usar pulso noche pero antes de que lograra usarlo alguien apareció le arrebato una pequeña bolsa a Alia, al darse cuenta de eso Zoroark intento recuperarla pero la persona lo apuñalo, al parecer con una daga hecha por el mismo.

― ¡vámonos! ― les ordeno al Sawk y Toxicroak

Una vez todos se fueron Zoroark, se recargo en la pared mientras se cubría la herida con su mano, Alia quería acercarse a ayudarlo, pero Zoroark se lo negaba no quería preocuparla mucho, llego un punto en que Zoroark ya no podía ocultar más la herida, así que le permitió a Alia verla fue entonces que terminaron en el centro pokémon, donde cubrieron la herida de Zoroark, y lo curaron del envenenamiento. Le ordenaron descansar varios días hasta que la herida este lista como para quitar el parche que le pusieron en el lugar de la herida.

Y así fue paso un mes, y Zoroark estuvo rodeado de la atención de Alia, quien siempre estuvo al pendiente de él, aunque si se sentía algo mal, por dejar a Alia a cargo de él, pero por otro lado le gustaba, un día antes de que le quitarán las vendas a Zoroark, pasó algo que tanto a él como a ella, les gusto.

― No Zoroark, yo voy a cuidarte hasta que te mejores, no quiero que te lastimes más, así que tú, duerme ― dijo Alia

― está bien haré lo que dices ― contesto Zoroark

Pasó un rato mientras Zoroark dormía, mientras Alia que estaba usando su computadora de vez en cuando lo miraba para asegurarse de que se encontrara dormido, y así era después de ese rato, Zoroark despertó y Alia estaba sentada frente al escritorio donde se encontraba su computadora, Zoroark se levantó y camino hasta ella, una vez estaba detrás suyo, sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, sentía nerviosismo al estar tan cerca, no sabía cómo era posible que un pokemón, sintiera algo por su entrenadora o entrenador, Zoroark llamo la atención de Alia y cuando está volteo sonrió al verlo despierto. Zoroark comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Alia, quien solo cerro los ojos y sonreía y disfrutaba las caricias de su pokemón, ella entonces tomo el brazo de Zoroark, y fue en ese entonces cuando pasó ninguno de los dos recuerda exactamente como fue, pero ambos tenían sus bocas juntas, disfrutando el momento.

 **POV Alia**

Ese beso… fue lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta el momento, siempre había esperado que el chico que robo mi corazón, me besara, y si están en lo cierto Zoroark fue de quien me enamore, pues el haberlo encontrado un día a otro, el que me cuidara y defendiera, y además el cómo se comporta incluso resolvió muchos de mis problemas, durante muchas noches no dejaba de pensar, en esa mirada penetrante y de chico malo, lo dulce que es además, me gusta mucho como me trata nunca olvida nada.

Gemía con cada movimiento de su lengua en mi boca, así que cada gemido mío lo incitaba a seguir con eso, llego un punto en el cual él soltó un gemido… eso fue suficiente como para tirarme sobre él.

― Alia ¿Qué haces? ― me pregunto

― tal vez no sea correcto, pero quiero hacerte mío, desde hace tiempo que siento algo por ti ― le conteste

― Alia pero estas segura, podría lastimarte ― me dijo

― ¿pero cómo estaré segura que estas feliz conmigo? ― le conteste, un silencio se presentó tanto el como yo, no dejábamos de mirar los ojos del otro, fue entonces que puso una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla y dijo.

― está bien, soy todo tuyo ―

Esas tres palabras, fueron suficiente para hacer que me pegara a sus labios, y continuara besándolo mucho más apasionadamente, hasta que ya no era suficiente y comencé a desvestirme, me separe de sus labios y me quite mi blusa y mi sujetador y volví a pegarme a sus labios, en mi mente sonaba aquella vocecita diciéndome que parara pero no podía, el placer me incitaba a seguir además de verdad quería hacerlo mío de una vez, pues me ha tocado ver a muchas otras pokémon tratando de conquistarlo, mejor me adelanto.

 **POV Normal**

Dejemos que ellos dos muestren lo que siente por el otro a través del acto, a la mañana siguiente Zoroark despertó y vio a Alia abrazada a él, y sonrió al verla fue entonces que Alia también despertó. Al ver a Zoroark sonriendo fue suficiente como para ponerse él y besarlo mientras Zoroark acariciaba el desnudo cuerpo de su entrenadora o debería decir su novia.

 **Hasta aquí el cap. Sé que no es muy largo pero la verdad no se me ocurre nada para seguir este cap. Probablemente este fic, deje de subirlo por un tiempo hasta que se me ocurra algo con seguir este fic, aun que ustedes también podrían darme ideas, soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_¿Un sueño? No importa ¿Un rival? Tengo que eliminar_**

 ** _Hola a todos ^^/ espera… oye, oye, baja el rifle, bájalo tranquilo… ok ya lo bajo bueno… es que se movió, bueno honestamente no me gusta escribir lemons, pero me lo pidieron muchas veces así que si tienen algo que decir déjenlo en los comentarios, y ahora, lamento mucho el haberlos hecho esperar tanto por este cap. Pero estuve prácticamente sin internet una semana, y no me daba tiempo a escribir, bueno ahora los dejo con el fic, espero lo disfruten y ya saben que hay un lemon, quedan advertidos._**

Las cosas para los dos amantes eran muy buenas, hasta que Zoroark comenzó a escuchar algo, ese sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta el punto que despertó.

Zoroark abrió los ojos, se levantó poniendo sus pies en el suelo, y después miro detrás suyo, para toparse con que Alia no estaba, fue entonces que miro a su alrededor, solo vio la ropa de Alia tirada en el suelo, se levantó y acomodo todo en su lugar, bajo las escaleras y vio a Alia con un conjunto de lencería que compro hace poco, Zoroark intentaba calmarse al verla en tales ropas, pero no fue mucho problema, porque recordó algo, y fue aquel sueño, que tuvo con Alia, Zoroark comenzó a preguntarse si era correcto el decírselo aun que ya no fuera humano, aun sentía interés en la chica, Zoroark fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Alia lo llamo para decirle que el desayuno estaba listo.

― ¿Por qué me dejaste dormir más de la cuenta? ― pregunto Zoroark

― pues te veías muy cómodo y tranquilo así que mejor decidí dejarte así ― contesto Alia cuando Arcanine, Onix, y Seviper aparecieron

― buenos días ― saludo Arcanine

― hola ― dijeron Onix y Seviper

― buenos días a todos ― contestaron Zoroark y Alia

Todos comenzaron a comer el desayuno, pero Arcanine, Onix y Seviper estaban apartados de Zoroark y Alia, pues al parecer ambos tenían que hablar así que Arcanine, Seviper y Onix se fueron a la planta de arriba a limpiar un poco y preparar las cosas de Alia para la escuela, mientras tanto Alia y Zoroark ya hacían sentados frente al otro comiendo el desayuno, pero para Alia era extraño que Zoroark no hablara pues él siempre hablaba con ella durante el desayuno.

― ¿te pasa algo? ― pregunto Alia

― No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ― respondió Zoroark

― Pues nunca estas tan callado, cuando estamos desayunando, y mucho menos cuando estamos solos ¿Qué ocurre? ― dijo Alia con su tono infantil

― no es nada, solo estaba pensando por cierto ¿qué hora es? ― Contesto el zorro, mientras miraba el reloj y se dio cuenta que solo faltaban veinte minutos para la que Alia se fuera a la escuela, mientras Zoroark trabajaba en algo para traer más dinero y mantenerse, fue entonces que Zoroark apresuro a Alia y una vez estuvo lista la llevo al colegio él al ser bastante rápido la tuvo que cargar hasta el colegio y una vez llegaron Alia bajo de la espalda de Zoroark.

― Gracias zorrito, te veré después de clases ― dijo Alia mientras besaba la mejilla de Zoroark, lo cual lo hizo echar humo por las orejas

― c-claro te veo luego, no te metas en problemas ― dijo Zoroark con la esperanza de que no se notará su rubor en las mejillas

Alia entró al colegio, y Zoroark se quedó mirando un momento, cuando vio a alguien que se acercó a Alia, y este la abrazó lo cual hizo gruñir a Zoroark pues quien abrazo a Alia era un chico al parecer de su misma edad, Zoroark quería entrar y llevarse a Alia, o bueno quedarse con ella todo el día de escuela, pero las cosas tanto para él como para ella no se pusieron bien, pues antes de entrar al salón Alia vio a Zoroark en la puerta de la escuela y alzo la mano en forma de despedida, y Zoroark hizo lo mismo, Alia sonreía pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando otro Zoroark apareció este otro parecía ser hembra por su físico y parecía que la hembra estaba coqueteando con Zoroark, quien se despido por última vez de Alia y ella le respondió el gesto.

― ¿Cómo estás? ― pregunto la Zoroark

― pues… bien ¿tienes nombre? ― pregunto Zoroark

― Sí, mi nombre es Murr ― se presentó la otra Zoroark, quien curiosamente era vario color, pero con el detalle de que sus ojos no eran amarillos, sino verdes, cosa que le parecía algo raro a Zoroark, al igual que a Murr le parecía raro que el pelaje de Zoroark no fuera rojo sino gris si la melena de Zoroark es gris lo cual era extraño pero no era nada de qué preocuparse, pero era muy obvio que Zoroark se veía genial con su melena gris, o como Alia lo dice, la melena de Zoroark es muy ''cool'', de esa forma lo decía Alia, fue entonces que Zoroark se fue, pero con Murr siguiéndolo lo cual le parecía raro, pero no era mucha molestia, pero fue entonces que Murr comenzó a hacer muchas preguntas terminando en irritar a Zoroark.

*suspira y levanta la cabeza* ― Murr, ya basta haces muchas preguntas, está bien que seas curiosa y quieras saber más de mí, pero estoy algo ocupado además tengo que pasar por Alia a la escuela ― dijo Zoroark dándole una caja con cosas frágiles a un amigo que hizo en el trabajo, se despidió de sus compañeros del trabajo y se fue por Alia con Murr siguiéndolo de cerca, una vez llegaron a la escuela, Zoroark espero a que Alia saliera, y al parecer Murr hacia lo mismo, una vez Zoroark vio a Alia acompañada del mismo chico que la había abrazado en la mañana, cuando Zoroark lo vio muy cerca de Alia gruñía y aunque Murr no lo escuchaba, en la cara se notaban los celos.

― ¿celoso? ― pregunto Murr molestando un poco a Zoroark quien gruño y después respondió

― cállate ― contesto Zoroark en tono serio y un poco más molesto por la risita de Murr

― Hola Ryn ― saludo Murr al muchacho que estaba con Alia quien se abalanzo sobre Zoroark

― ho zorrito, vamos a casa la clase de hoy fue muy aburrida ― dijo Alia pegada al pecho de Zoroark

― Claro que sí, vámonos ― dijo Zoroark que estaba cargando a Alia, y antes de dar otro paso Murr se puso frente a él y cuando se movía a un lado Murr también lo hacía ― Murr déjame pasar ― pidió Zoroark cuando escucho al muchacho

― lo siento amigo pero ella viene conmigo ― dijo el muchacho en tono de orgullo, Zoroark bajo a Alia de su espalda e inmovilizo al muchacho y a Murr que intento defender a su entrenador

― escúchame bien, ella es mía, y no la comparto con nadie así que mejor aléjate de ella, más bien de nosotros, eso también va para ti Murr ― gruño Zoroark

― Zoroark basta, suéltalos ― dijo Alia aparentemente molesta, Zoroark la miro, para después voltearse y gruñirle al chico y luego lo soltó junto con Murr, y se puso detrás de Alia ― perdón por eso, pero intenta no molestarlo, es muy protector conmigo, ¿te parece una batalla? ― dijo Alia mientras se pegaba al pecho de Zoroark, y miraba atrás para ver al muchacho

―está bien, pero no creo que duren mucho ― dijo el muchacho orgulloso

Fue entonces que Zoroark, Alia, el muchacho llamado Ryn y Murr, se fueron hasta un parque donde se podía tener la pelea sin preocupaciones, una vez la pelea empezó Murr recibió la orden de usar atracción pero por alguna razón no funciono en Zoroark, fue entonces que Alia comenzó a preguntarse, ¿por qué? No le pasó nada a Zoroark, y fue entonces que Zoroark y Murr cargaron contra el otro con una bola sombra lista, pero antes que chocaran Murr uso persecución y Zoroark tajo umbrío y cuando la pequeña nube de polvo se levantó Murr pregunto a Zoroark, si él estaba enamorado de su entrenadora y Zoroark contesto que sí, pero en la lengua pokémon, y mientras sus ataques chocaban Murr preguntaba ¿Por qué? no se lo decía lo que sentía por ella, había algunos entrenadores y entrenadoras, que llegaban a enamorarse de sus pokémon, pero para Zoroark no le parecía correcto pues no sabía la reacción de Alia, o no podía imaginarla, pero un punto Zoroark comenzó a recibir muchos golpes, y fue entonces que Murr solo dio una patada en el estómago de Zoroark y este cayo rodando y quedando cerca de Alia, quien se acercó y le preguntaba si estaba podía continuar.

― déjame está pelea por mi cuenta, por favor ― pidió Zoroark con tono cariñoso, Alia acaricio su mejilla y dijo que si, después de una caricia entre ambos Zoroark se levantó, y con algo raro en los ojos, pues una especie de aura roja los rodeaba, fue entonces que Zoroark preparo una garra umbría, y Murr recibió la orden de usar persecución, fue entonces que ambos corrieron contra el otro, y al chocar sus ataques, una nube de polvo se levantó y de está Murr salió disparada cayendo al suelo, una vez miro a frente vio a Zoroark caminando hacia ellos con sus ojos envueltos en esa aura roja, y preparado, con su pulso noche, daba la impresión de ser un demonio, fue entonces que a Murr se le ordeno usar bola sombra, pero no sin antes crear una ilusión para Zoroark, y el antes de usar el pulso noche se vio así mismo y a Alia aparecer casados y muy cómodos en los brazos del otro, casados, pues por que al parecer Alia vestía un vestid blanco, y Zoroark un traje aun que le quedaba algo pequeño, después de ver aquello Zoroark uso el pulso noche terminando con la pelea.

― ¡muy bien Zoroark, lo lograste! ― gritaba Alia feliz por la victoria, pero cuando Zoroark llego con ella con una mirada de seriedad y miedo ― ¿te pasa algo? ― pregunto Alia fue en ese momento en que los demás pokémon de Alia salieron Arcanine, y Seviper se pusieron al lado de Zoroark mientras que Ónix, se puso al lado de Alia

― Alia tiene razón amigo, no te ves bien ― dijeron Arcanine y Seviper al mismo tiempo

― Alia parece que Zoroark tiene que decirte algo, ¿quieres que los dejemos solos? Zoroark ― pregunto Ónix, mientras miraba a Alia

Zoroark solo asintió y les dio algo de dinero, pues había una heladería cerca así que les pidió que compraran algunos helados, y les dijo que los vería en casa. Y así fue Zoroark y Alia se fueron a casa, mientras Arcanine y los demás regresaban.

― Zoroark hay algo que quieres decirme ¿no? ― pregunto Alia con curiosidad

― s-si ― tartamudeo Zoroark, mientras evitaba ver a Alia a los ojos, e intentaba ocultar un sonrojo

― Zoroark ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ―pregunto Alia

 **POV. Zoroark**

Esa sonrisa… siempre me pongo nervioso con esa sonrisa, están linda y considerada, ayudarla, protegerla y cuidarla son lo que debo hacer desde que la conocí y soy su pokémon… después de pasar tanto tiempo con ella, dormir con ella, e incluso llegar a bañarme con ella, ese momento pedí que no lo escribieran pues es algo embarazoso para mí pero ese alvino cuerpo es hermoso, me encanta su forma de ser, linda y tímida, e incluso madura en muchos aspectos... pero era el momento de decírselo, ya no podía guardarlo más… después de tantas cosas junto con ella, era muy posible que también sienta algo así por mi… pero y si no… ¿Qué debería hacer? Acaso seguir por que las pocas veces que me he enamorado de una chica, pues nunca salió bien, pero ya es el momento de decírselo.

 **POV. Normal**

― Alia quiero decirte que yo, te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto ― dijo Zoroark dejando a Alia contra la pared, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica, y se puso a esperar la respuesta de Alia, quien no dijo nada sino que le respondió el ''te amo'' besándolo con lengua, mientras ambos se besaban, Arcanine, Ónix y Seviper llegaron y Alia que abrazaba a Zoroark, y este hacia lo mismo pero con una pata (no sé, creo que está bien llamarle pata, pues es un pokémon) ambos había escuchado la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pero para seguir en su beso, ambos hicieron una seña que decía ''fuera de aquí'' y así lo hicieron, entonces Alia y Zoroark continuaron con su beso, y así siguieron, solo se separaban para respirar, fue entonces que se separaron y Alia hablo mientras jadeaba por el beso.

― Zorrito… estás muy sucio por tu… pelea… vamos… tomemos un baño… juntos ― dijo Alia haciendo énfasis en lo último, y diciéndolo en la oreja de Zoroark, lo cual lo hizo sonreír y sonrojarse un poco fue entonces que ambos entraron a la ducha, y una vez ahí, Alia le pidió que él la desvistiera, y eso fue lo que Zoroark hizo, con cada movimiento que hacía se ponía cada vez más nervioso pues solo hubo una ocasión en la que la vio desnuda, pero no logró ver mucho, y está vez que Alia se lo había pedido, Zoroark no tenía otra intención que hacerla feliz, Zoroark continuo con la acción de desvestir a Alia cada movimiento que hacia se volvía mas excitante para Zoroark ya que estaba casi semidesnuda Alia mas roja que un tomate le dijo

― A…alto, Zoroark de verdad también te amo pero ¿me dolerá? Tengo miedo de que no te guste ― decía Alia algo sonrojada y mojada por el agua cayendo, lo cual enloquecía más a Zoroark

― Alia tranquila si quieres que me detenga lo haré, solo pídelo, y tranquila tendré todo el cuidado del mundo, pero te aseguro algo y es que no olvidaras está noche ― contesto Zoroark quien había olvidado que Selevy, quien ya hacía escondida en el cabello de Zoroark y al sentir el agua y salir y ver aquella escena Selevy busco una forma de salir y lo logró dejando detrás a esos dos, y con algo que no saldría de su mente tan fácil, volviendo con Zoroark y Alia, quienes nuevamente estaban besándose, mientras el agua caía y tomaban un ''baño'' juntos pero después de salir de la ducha, no vieron a ninguno de los demás en las habitaciones, pero no les importaba mucho, pues ambos fueron a su habitación y siguieron con lo suyo, mientras aún se besaban. Alia se sentó en la cama mientras aun besaba a Zoroark, y este poco a poco la recostaba en la cama cuando al fin ambos estaban juntos en la cama, el beso dejo de ser suficiente, con lo cual mientras seguían besándose, comenzaron a tocar cada parte del cuerpo del otro, cada una más íntima que la anterior, fue entonces que Alia volteo las cosas poniéndose sobre Zoroark quien acariciaba el vientre de Alia y también los pechos de la chica, mientras ella solo gemía por el placer, fue entonces que Alia domino a Zoroark tomándolo de las patas y evitando que se moviera pero antes de besarlo nuevamente, Alia sintió algo entre sus piernas.

― Mmm, vaya alguien está excitado… y voy a disfrutarlo ― dijo Alia quien bajo desde el cuello de Zoroark hasta su miembro y Alia comenzó a lamerlo mientras Zoroark gemía por las acciones de la chica, hasta que sintió su miembro dentro de la boca de Alia y eso era lo que Alia hacía subía y bajaba cada vez haciéndolo más rápido hasta que sin aviso Zoroark llego a su clímax llenando la boca de Alia obligándola a tragar gran parte de la semilla de Zoroark.

― Lo…lo siento… ya no… podía resistir más ― dijo Zoroark agitado pero deseando más

― No importa… me gusta tu sabor ― decía Alia cuando Zoroark la domino y ella quedo debajo

― Ahora es tu turno de correrte ― dijo Zoroark mientras sonreía nerviosamente, y Alia solo le respondió la sonrisa pero pícaramente y Alia lo pego a su cuello el cual Zoroark comenzó a besar y mordisquear y continuo mientras bajaba hasta los pechos de la chica, y después al vientre, cuando llego a sus piernas Alia lo dejó abrirlas y tocar su condición de mujer, mientras sentía a Zoroark lamia sus pliegues y la masajeaba, mientras Alia gemía y acariciaba el cabello de Zoroark y de vez en cuando lo halaba causándole un pequeño dolor pero le indicaba que lo hiciera más rápido y así siguió varios minutos, cuando Alia soltó una largo gemido y manchando la cara de Zoroark quien no se separó hasta que se llevó todo el dulce liquido de Alia.

― tienes un sabor dulce ― dijo Zoroark

― aun… no terminamos Zorrito… aún falta lo mejor ― dijo Alia en tono seductor y amarrando a Zoroark por la cintura con sus piernas

― ¿Estas segura? P-podría lastimarte y eso no me lo perdonaría ― dijo Zoroark preparándose para entrar en ella

― está bien, tranquilo, sé que no me harías daño, vamos acábame ― suplico Alia

Fue entonces que Zoroark comenzó a entrar en ella sin dejar de mirarla, y poco a poco entro del todo, haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido.

― Wow, eres muy grande ― dijo Alia jadeando

― Tu estas muy estrecha, bien voy a empezar ― dijo Zoroark quien comenzó a entrar y salir despacio y aumentando la velocidad, logrando hacer gemir a Alia que disfrutaba el ser penetrada, hasta que Zoroark chocó contra una barrera pero no fue mucho problema romperla, pero cuando escucho a Alia quejarse de dolor y Zoroark se detuvo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastime? ― pregunto Zoroark al parecer preocupado por lastimarla

― tranquilo… solo me duele un poco, pero ahora tienes mi virginidad, y yo tengo la tuya ― dijo Alia soportando el dolor y para ignorarlo comenzó a besar a Zoroark quien correspondió el beso, y cuando Alia ya se sentía mejor Zoroark continuo pero de nuevo lento evitando lastimarla nuevamente, y poco a poco Alia iba pidiendo más, hasta el punto en que Zoroark lo hacía tan rápido como podía hasta que llego el punto en que ninguno de los dos aguanto más y ambos terminaron, Zoroark se había corrido como nunca después de todo era su primera vez, era tanto que Alia no podía retenerlo todo, por lo tanto algo de la semilla de Zoroark escurrió por el trasero de Alia, hasta llegar a las sabanas de la cama.

― G…gracias… por lo mejor… en mi vida ― dijo Alia mientras jadeaba

― Gracias a ti… encontré a mi otra mitad… te amo… ― contesto Zoroark jadeando

― También te amo ― contesto Alia mientras se quedaba dormida y Zoroark igual

 **Aquí se acaba, honestamente no me gusta escribir ''lemons'' pero es por ustedes, como sea espero lo hayan disfrutado y espero verlos en el próximo cap. Soy OmegaSpyro y hasta otra.**


	6. Chapter 6

Omegas tengo un par de anuncios, y es que abrí una cuenta en wattpad, y bueno, estoy sufriendo un problema de derechos de autor no en mi contra, sino de mis personajes e historias y bueno ya cayeron un par de mis lectores, así que abrí una cuenta en wattpad, para evitar esto, si ven a un tal Kevin Ramos así tiene su cuenta, y pues tiene mi historia '' El dragón Omega'' y puede que robe más de mis historias, por lo tanto pasaré todas las historias a wattpad, para cerrarle la boca, pero tranquilos fanfiction empezó todo y terminará todo, así que cambiare mi foto de perfil como la que tengo en mi facebook, y en wattpad y en otras redes sociales, recuerden que si eres furry como yo existe la pagina FurryLatino, y bueno Omegas es todo. Soy Omega Spyro y hasta otra. ^^/


	7. AVISO

Dios mio, tengo un bloqueo horrible y no se me ocurre nada, aparte perdí el documento original, tendré que seguirlo con otro, me gustaría saber algunas ideas que ustedes tengan, déjenlas en un PM por favor, les agradezco mucho a los que me ayuden a continuar este fic.


End file.
